powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Elemental Manipulation
The power to manipulate transcendent elemental forces. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Element Manipulation. Also Called *Godly Element Control/Manipulation *Transcendent Elemental Control Capabilities User can manipulate transcendent elemental forces that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be on par with transcendent beings/entities. The Transcendent elements can be in many different forms be it pure elements, divine, demonic, cosmic, psychic, negative, energy, magical, all-composing, etc. In some cases, the prior elements the user possesses can evolve into transcendent elements, but the process is often arduous, sometimes requiring some sort of fundamental change like doing some intense Training Regimen. The more skilled practitioners can blur the line between matter and/or energy, shaping and materializing the transcendent force into a tangible form, allowing for greater versatility. Applications *Elemental Absorption: Absorb the transcendent elements of others in order to increase their own powers. *Elemental Attacks: Utilize the elements in in the form of powerful attacks. **Elemental Ball Projection: Project the elements into forms of destructive spheres. **Elemental Beam Emission: Emit the elements as powerful beams. *Elemental Aura: Form the elements into powerful auras. **Elemental Pressure: Generate elements that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Elemental Augmentation: Increase one's elemental reserves. *Elemental Constructs: Shape the elements into any material of their choosing. **Elemental Shield Construction: Shape the elements into remarkably powerful barriers. **Elemental Blade Construction: Shape the elements into into powerful, razor-sharp bladed weapons. *Elemental Detection: Sense the transcendent elemental forces of those that possess it. *Elemental Infusion: Infuse the elements into objects or certain parts of the body. *Transcendent Attacks *Transcendent Constructs: Shape the elements into objects. Associations *Demonic Element Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Omega Physiology *Supernatural Life-Force Limitations *Though the elements is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings. *User may need much control because of the power of this elemental force. *Certain requirements may need to be met in order to for the elements to be used to fullest extent. *Extensive use of the elements may cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the elements may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with those of god-like power. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users See Also: Infinity Plus One Element. *Elemental Deities (Mythology) *Dragon God (Chrono Cross) *Serge (Chrono Cross); via the Chrono Cross item *Shichikou-Hoji (Elemental Gelade) **Ren/Reverie Metherlence *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail); after combining Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Mercuphobia (Fairy Tail: The 100 Years Quest) *Ignia (Fairy Tail: The 100 Years Quest) *Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures); after absorbing all the demon chi *The Egg (Saga Frontier) Gallery Drago.png|After absorbing all the demon chi from his demonic relatives, Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) gained a transcendent level of elemental power. Natsu receives the power.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combined seven different forms of Dragon Slayer magic into a single one, making it powerful enough to slay Acnologia the Dragon King. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power